


What They Say About Assumptions

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Paparazzi, Pining, Press and Tabloids, Requited Love, Supportive Tony Stark, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">Prompt: Imagine a post battle scene where the Avengers are exhausted, surrounded by reporters, and Tony trips over something and Bucky steadies him. Next day: 'Iron Man and the Winter Soldier's romance?!' all over the media, 'cause someone got a lucky shot of them with their faces close & it looks like they were about to kiss. (Optional additional complication: At this point, the public is still unsure whether Bucky should be made to pay for what he did under Hydra control.)</span> </p><p>Thanks to having a bad ass Iron Man suit, he’d actually experienced the sensation of plummeting back to Earth once or twice. This felt sort of like that, only while sitting on the edge of his bed, brain whirring and clicking like a failing hard drive as he attempted to pin down how the hell Pepper had figured it out.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked, but didn’t give her a chance to answer. “And what do you mean <em>Bucky Barnes</em>. What’s wrong with Bucky?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Say About Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Combined with...
> 
> Every ship needs fake relationships. Imagine PR people (to use a fake relationship cliche) forcing them into it to make Bucky’s background as the Winter Soldier more palatable to the masses. Tony volunteers himself suspiciously fast because he’s a fairly successful example of what they’re trying to do already. “If people can still like me, they better fucking like someone who’s a helluva lot nicer and handsomer than me!”

Tony tripped. It happened sometimes, and considering he was concussed and the armor was malfunctioning, it wasn’t exactly a surprise why it happened.

He’d actually fallen off a press platform once, and landed on several supermodels (not that he was complaining with how all that had turned out) thanks to too much Tequila. So, flash photography, distractions, exhaustion, previously mentioned concussion, malfunctioning armor, and rubble? Recipe for disaster. It was almost  _guaranteed_  to end with Tony falling flat on his face.

Only, when his foot caught on a piece of rebar, and he went tumbling forward, Bucky’s quick reflexes kicked in, and prevented Tony from face planting.

“Thanks.”

“Mm hmm.”

Considering that was the extent of the exchange between the two of them over the potentially embarrassing misstep, the last thing Tony expected was to get a panicked call from Pepper the next morning.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. He was way too exhausted to play twenty questions with Pepper, no matter how nice it was to wake up to hearing her voice. “Pep. Words. More of them. What’d I do?”

“The Winter Soldier, Tony.” There was a weary sigh. “Why not Steve? I always thought the two of you would be cute together. I could spin the hell out of Captain America. But  _Bucky Barnes_?”

Thanks to having a bad ass Iron Man suit, he’d actually experienced the sensation of plummeting back to Earth once or twice. This felt sort of like that, only while sitting on the edge of his bed, brain whirring and clicking like a failing hard drive as he attempted to pin down how the hell Pepper had figured it out.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, but didn’t give her a chance to answer. “And what do you mean  _Bucky Barnes_. What’s wrong with Bucky?”

“Tony, you know as well as I do that there’s still talk of potentially trying him as a war criminal.”

“Seriously? Pepper, he was a  _prisoner_  of war,” Tony snapped, up on his feet in an instant.

There was a growl from the other end of the line. “I know that, Tony, but your average person doesn’t, and the Board sure as hell doesn’t see things that way, either. A  _little_  heads up would have been nice, is all!”

Heads up. Huh.

Tony backtracked through Pepper’s words, and flipped on the TV, because it sounded a lot less like she’d magically figured out he had a downright embarrassing crush on Bucky, and a lot more like something had actually  _happened_  to annoy her.

“How can I give you a heads up on something I know nothing about?” Tony asked, flipping through channels. Infomercial. Riot. Coverage of yesterday’s battle. He left it there, and rubbed his eyes.

“You were there, how could you not know about it?”

“There for what?”

Which was when he noticed there was a freeze framed photo on the screen. Of him and Bucky. Bucky was staring at him intently, lips slightly parted, mouth suspiciously close to Tony’s own. Tony was wide eyed, a little dazed, flushed in the face, and holding onto Bucky for dear life.

Just like that, he was blushing, because  _damn_! It looked like Bucky was about to kiss the living daylights out of him, and based on his expression in the photo he was pretty excited about that happening. Which, you know, he would have been.

Tony blinked himself back to reality, noticing the ticker tape of social media commentary, which was running along the bottom of the screen beneath the headline of “Iron Man and the Winter Soldier’s Romance?”

A strange, strangled noise escaped his mouth. “Tony Stark is at it again?” he read, watching as they began running some of his greatest relationship hits across the screen.

“Exactly,” he heard Pepper saying as if from a great distance. “You could have trusted me with this, Tony. I would have kept it quiet as long as possible, but at least I’d have been prepared.”

“We’re not a couple,” Tony said, sitting down on the edge of his bed again. “Actually, I’m pretty sure he’s straight as an arrow.” He congratulated himself for not letting the disappointment over this conviction bleed through into his voice.

“Oh.” Pepper sounded confused. “What is this, then? Photoshop? If you can pin down the source materials…”

Tony tuned her out. One or two of the tweets scrolling across the bottom of the screen were supportive, but most referred to Bucky as a traitor, or a mass murderer. There was, naturally, some homophobia tossed in for good measure. It made his skin crawl, and his blood boil.

The homophobic stuff he was used to. People lost it over his bisexuality all the time; when he was with a guy, he was suddenly gay, and when he was with a woman, they claimed his previous relationships with men were just a phase he’d been going through. Insulting, yes, but not particularly surprising.

It was the level of vitriol being directed toward Bucky that had him shocked and sickened.

“…and then you can make an official statement. I don’t think there’s any need to sue, but…”

“Pepper. This is important. Don’t do anything until I talk to Steve and Bucky, okay? Just… I’ll call you right back.”

+

The whole team was together, watching the tabloid circus explode. Bucky looked up as Tony rushed into the room, his face blank in a way Tony hadn’t seen in some time. Almost immediately, he looked away, hanging his head.

“Hey,” Steve called, hitting mute. Everyone turned to look at him. “Did Pepper get ahold of you?”

“Just got off the phone with her. She wants to put together a statement, so we’re going to have to make some decisions, quick.”

Bucky somehow hunched further into himself in a way that reminded Tony of a kicked puppy. “I’ll do whatever it takes,” he said softly. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Whoa, hold up, Buckaroo, none of this is your fault.”

Bucky looked up at this, the pain and confusion obvious. “Tony, your  _reputation_. They’re predicting a serious dip in your stocks, and…”

Tony waved his arms around. He should have coffee for this sort of thing, it was criminally unfair to be this serious when not properly caffeinated.

“Forget all that for a minute. The stuff they’re saying? They don’t have a clue.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, right where the throbbing was most prevalent. “Denying everything is only going to throw the wrong sort of gasoline on this fire.”

“There’s a right sort of gasoline to throw on a fire?” Bruce asked quietly.

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Tony, what are you saying?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m thinking we go all in. Hold a press conference and tell them Bucky and I are together, then snowball that into PR damage control as far as educating the public on the whole Winter Soldier issue.”

All eyes were on him, each with varying degrees of incredulity visible within their depths.

“Say what you will, but I’m the comeback kid,” Tony insisted. “I’ll give them a circus, but the one  _we_  want. Win win.”

Now all eyes shifted to Bucky, who was simply staring at Tony as if he’d just grown a second head.

“You’re kidding, right?”

And, spirits sinking. He’d been so wrapped up in his indignation and enthusiasm he’d forgotten that Bucky might not be thrilled with the world thinking he was romantically involved with Tony Stark.

“It’s actually not the worst idea.” Bucky glared at Steve. “Sorry, Buck, but I hate seeing the media twist everything around like this.”

“And this isn’t twisting things?”

“You’re back in the public eye in a big way,” Natasha pointed out, her eyes fixed on the screen. “This is only the tip of the iceberg.”

Clint slouched deeper into the couch. “Yeah, these scumbags are out for blood.”

Bucky was all clenched jaw, and furrowed brow. Tony crossed the distance between them, finding himself in the odd position of wishing Bucky had just let him fall flat on his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said, pitching his voice low. Bucky didn’t look up, but he did sigh. “This is more my fault than yours. If it had been Clint or someone else no one would have even taken a photo.”

“They’d just accuse me of tripping them.”

Tony snorted.

“I feel I am missing something,” Thor said. “Why should love between shield brothers cause such a stir?”

“It shouldn’t,” Steve and Tony said at the same time. Tony cocked an eyebrow at Steve. “Well, it  _shouldn’t_ ,” Steve added. “Still. This is Bucky’s decision to make, not mine.”

Tony’s spirits sank. He’d kind of been hoping Steve would order Bucky to play along. He looked equally surprised that their fearless leader was leaving it up to him. After staring for a moment or two, he looked up at Tony.

“Hey, I get that I’m not exactly your type,” Tony said softly. “If… I mean, if there’s already someone…”

“No,” Bucky interrupted, looking pained. He worried at his lower lip with his teeth before looking up into Tony’s eyes. “You’re sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony swore, smiling sappily despite himself. It wasn’t like Bucky was  _actually_ agreeing to date him or anything. “Let’s make them eat crow.”

To his utmost surprise and delight, Bucky smiled back.

+

“Pepper hates me,” Bucky whispered. He was all but cowering behind Tony while Pepper eviscerated someone via telephone, pacing through the room with her expensive heels ominously click clicking against the floor.

“She doesn’t.” Tony reached behind himself and grabbed Bucky’s hand, giving his fingers a little squeeze.

“Maybe she should.”

Tony turned around, found Bucky’s eyes fixated on the TVs again. Their little press conference was on every channel, accompanied by varying levels of shock and outrage, or accolades and support.

Tony took a moment to watch the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder at the podium, Bucky looking lost and terrified beside him. The guy jumped into the line of fire without blinking an eye, but this was an entirely different sort of battlefield.

Someone had asked what Howard Stark would think of his son selling out his country in order to sweat it up between the sheets with a traitor. He watched the recording of himself, the struggle to maintain his composure as he explained that the late, great Howard Stark considered Bucky Barnes a friend, and would have been heartbroken to learn his friend hadn’t died as they’d thought, but was actually a prisoner of war. That Bucky deserved every medal the Army handed out, and then some, for what he’d been through on behalf of his country.

Beside him, Bucky’s eyes were bright with unshed tears as he watched Tony, hope and heartbreak right there on his face for the world to see. And there it was, as Tony was wrapping up his response, the moment when Bucky, maybe thinking no one would see it, reached for Tony’s hand behind the podium. Someone at an advantageous angle had snapped photos and video. There was Tony raging, and there on the split screen was a close up of Bucky’s fingers sliding between his own, holding on as if Tony was his lifeline.

More than his answer to the question, this tiny, genuine moment of intimacy seemed to be the focus for most of the channels reporting. Oddly enough, it was working to their advantage. Some people were (correctly) speculating that the entire relationship was a hoax designed to make the Winter Soldier more palatable to the masses, but the captured moment was giving their defenders plenty of ammunition on that front.

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Tony suggested. “Watching this circus will make you crazy. Believe me, I know.”

Bucky smiled, a little look of relief creeping across his handsome face. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Don’t know about you, but battling press vultures makes me hungry. I was thinking I grab the briefcase armor, and we blast past the throng downstairs, then find a quiet spot to inhale some burgers?”

Bucky’s smile grew. “That’ll make for some nice photos.”

Which was true. By the time they were unwrapping their burgers, photos were already making the rounds of Bucky being carried off bridal style by Iron Man. Tony snickered to himself as he retweeted one of the more ridiculous photos.

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Bucky said around a mouthful of fries.

They’d taken their food to go, and had set up camp in a nearby park, sharing a picnic bench.

Tony shrugged, helped himself to a fry. “I wouldn’t quite classify it as enjoyment. More like benumbed. I’ve been dealing with this crap my entire life.” Tony blissfully swallowed a mouthful of his milkshake. “Look, we don’t have to do this forever. I’m sure it’s weird for you, having people thinking you’re with a guy, but…”

To Tony’s surprise, Bucky just snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he said, a twinkle in his eye, “I liked fellas long before you were even born.”

Tony was sure his expression was priceless if Bucky’s laughter was any indication. “Really?”

“Dames, too. Didn’t realize until the Army that I wasn’t the only one wired that way.” Bucky licked some salt and grease off of his fingers, and Tony died a little inside with longing. It was quiet for a moment, until Bucky nodded in the direction of Tony’s burger. “I’ll take that off your hands if you’re done with it.”

“Sorry, just, I think you blew my mind,” Tony said, taking a huge bite of his burger. “I assumed you were straight.”

“Know what they say about assumptions,” Bucky said with a wink.

Tony was officially concerned. His crush had been bad enough when he’d thought it a total lost cause pipe dream, but now he was in a fake relationship with someone theoretically in a position to reciprocate. Just because Bucky liked guys was no reason to think he’d like Tony. It was still a long shot, anyway you looked at it.

Only. There was a chance, now. Slim at best, but enough to give him hope. Hope was bad. Hope led to him doing stupid things.

“It’s the other stuff that worries me,” Bucky said with a sigh, mood shifting.

“We’ll never convince everyone,” Tony said softly. “Some people are just plain allergic to the truth. The rest though? We’ll get there.”

Bucky nodded, his mouth quirked a bit to the side as he glanced at Tony, then away again. “Did you mean it?”

Tony almost asked what Bucky was referring to, but then remembered the feeling of those fingers wrapping around his own, seeking comfort, reassurance. “Yes. I meant it, and then some. You’re a hero, James Buchanan Barnes. Don’t ever let them tell you otherwise.”

Bucky nodded, but there was something like gratitude and relief in his eyes. He turned to watch some kids kicking a ball around at the other end of the park, and Tony wondered what he was thinking.

“If we’re gonna do this we should probably act like a couple. Right?”

“That’s the idea,” Tony agreed, watching the bobbing of Bucky’s Adam’s apple as he gulped down the last of his milkshake.

“I know you hate being handed stuff,” he continued, facing Tony again, shaking his empty cup. “I should have asked before grabbing your hand earlier. Sorry.”

“Hey, no, that was fine.”

“So, um. You’re okay with touches? Or, ah, a kiss or two?”

Tony could feel his ears growing warm, but he at least sounded calm and casual when he answered. “Sure. Kiss and touch away.” Okay, the second part might have been a tad too enthusiastic. “How about you?”

But Bucky was already leaning across the picnic table, cool metal fingers curling around the back of Tony’s neck to drag him closer, planting a kiss on him.

For a moment, he froze, caught completely off guard. But then he caught up with what was happening, and relaxed into it, kissing back. Bucky was watching him, and his eyes were even prettier up close. Tony kept his own open, staring into the cool blue of Bucky’s eyes as he sucked the lingering taste of milkshake off of Bucky’s lower lip.

Then he was just sitting there stunned and with a warm feeling in his belly, still holding half a burger, staring at a rather smug looking Bucky Barnes.

“Don’t look,” he instructed in quiet Russian, “but there’s an asshole with a camera in the bushes nearby.”

Tony froze, the happy warmth flushing from his system in a flash, leaving him feeling like a total dumbass. Of course. He found a smile, and handed over his food, appetite gone.

“How about you take care of this for me, soldier?”

Bucky looked concerned as he took the burger, but Tony gave him a little head shake, and another smile. He worked on finishing his milkshake, hating the churning disappointment he couldn’t seem to shake.  _That_  was why hope was a very bad thing.

+

“You don’t call, you don’t write,” Rhodey complained, letting himself into the workshop. “Now I’m finding out via the news that you finally got something going with Bucky?”

Tony pouted. “You did get the memo on the whole ‘fake’ part of the fake relationship, right? There’s nothing to celebrate.”

He knew for a fact that Pepper had filled Rhodey in on what was going on, mostly in case someone tracked him down for a quote.

Rhodey arched an eyebrow. “Dunno. I saw photographic evidence of the two of you K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he said in a little sing song voice.

Tony spun in his chair, and pulled up the reports from Pepper, frowning. He’d spent most of the previous day staring at those photos, at the awful, vulnerable, lovesick look on his stupid face as Bucky kissed him. The last thing he needed was to be reminded how pathetic he was.

With a sigh, he delved into the reports. Stocks were taking a hit, but not as bad as he’d expected. Pepper was encouraging him to push R&D into overdrive, release the new tablets ahead of schedule, give everyone something shiny to distract them.

“Earth to Tones,” Rhodey called, clapping him on the shoulder. “Why the long face?”

“Gee, I dunno. Because I’m being tortured by having what I want without really having it?”

Rhodey gave his shoulder a squeeze, and Tony looked up, sighing. “That bad, huh?”

“Worse,” he grumbled. “It was bad before I knew what a good kisser he is. Seriously, honeybear, I can’t remember the last time I wanted to spend time just sitting with someone. He makes  _silence_  enjoyable.”

Rhodey felt his forehead.

“Ha ha.”

“Did it ever occur to you to, I dunno, tell him you like him?”

Tony gasped. “Get out. Logic has no place when discussing matters of the heart.”

“Come on, Tony. Worse case scenario? He says no thanks, and you get over it.”

Sure. Made total sense. Except that Rhodey was clearly insane. “Right, because the only thing more awkward than being in a fake relationship with someone you’re crazy about is continuing to be in one after getting rejected by said person.” Tony leaned over so that his forehead rested against Rhodey’s stomach. “At least now I can pretend.”

Rhodey sighed, and began petting Tony like a cat, which was just what he needed.

“Or, you get to be in a  _real_  relationship.”

“You’re biased, and assuming he’d be interested,” Tony pointed out. “As you keep reminding me, I’m getting too old for this.”

“Tony, I said that  _once_  after you spent the better part of thirty six hours working on an elaborate practical joke with Clint.”

“You haven’t met Deadpool; that was god’s work we were doing.”

Rhodey bopped him on the top of the head. “Just promise me you’ll consider it.”

Tony gave Rhodey a little squeeze. “Yes, mother.”

Of course he’d consider it. He’d been considering it every minute since meeting Bucky.

+

The evening had been going remarkably well. He’d have to double check with Pepper, but Tony was almost positive that it was the most they’d raised at one of these gala affairs since he first came out as Iron Man.

Even better, he liked to think Bucky was actually enjoying himself. They’d made the rounds, nothing awkward or awful coming up in any of the small talk they’d endured. Surprisingly enough, most of it seemed supportive.

Bucky was the perfect date. Absolutely distractingly gorgeous, and smiling like it was his job as he intercepted the drinks people occasionally tried to hand to Tony. He’d found himself dragged onto the dance floor twice so far, and was kind of hoping for a third.

Except, when he came out of the restroom, Bucky’s good mood seemed to have evaporated. His shoulders were hunched, hands shoved in his pockets, the smile long gone.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

Bucky shook his head, and surprised him by draping an arm around his shoulders. “Just got asked to do a one on one exclusive interview. To, ah, talk about what HYDRA did to me.”

Tony slid an arm around Bucky’s waist and squeezed, sighing contentedly when he was pulled into a full hug. That was a thing they’d been doing a lot of lately, and not just when there were people or cameras around.

Bucky had changed his seat during movie night so that he’d be next to Tony, had started hanging out in the workshop, would steal food off of his plate, or help himself to a sip of Tony’s drink. It was confusingly intimate, but he was enjoying it too much to complain.

Despite his love of technology, Tony had always been a tactile person, had occasionally annoyed his significant others with his constant touches, or hovering. Rhodey and Pepper were used to it, didn’t mind at all, and it was a comfort that they’d indulge him. But it wasn’t the same as feeling Bucky pressed up against his side on the couch. It wasn’t anything at all like feeling Bucky’s warm breath against his neck, or Bucky’s fingers running through his hair.

There was nothing in the world like Bucky’s mouth, the perfect curves and contours of his lips, the confused and hopeful thrill that surged through Tony’s body, that kicked his heart into fitful pounding whenever Bucky kissed him. It left him breathless, and wanting, and no matter how he screamed at himself inside his head, each and every time he believed it was just for the two of them.

Then he would see the camera, and everything would come crashing down around him. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he just broke down and wept from disappointment.

“You might want to consider the offer,” Tony said, rubbing circles against Bucky’s back. “At least let Pepper look into it for you while you think about it, okay?”

Warm lips brushed against his jaw, and Tony struggled not to moan. Warm, and soft, and now they were against his own, teasing at his lower lip for a moment before pulling away again. Bucky was cradling his face in large, strong hands, and staring at him, looking for something in his eyes.

“People should hear the truth, understand once and for all how wrong they are to judge you.”

Tony wondered if he  _knew_. Did he see love when he looked into Tony’s eyes? He felt it so keenly these days that it was hard to believe anyone could miss it. He walked around expecting people to stop and point and laugh. “There goes the lovesick idiot!”

Thumbs brushed against his cheeks, and Tony held his breath, only exhaling once Bucky’s mouth was against his again, tongue slipping past his lips to tease against his own, and it just wasn’t fair, not even a little bit, how he could only hold on for dear life and kiss back.

“Would you go with me?” Bucky asked, pulling away.

Tony swayed forward momentarily, reeling from the loss of contact, before remembering himself. “Of course. I’ll sit right there and hold your hand and keep my mouth shut through the whole thing, if that’s what you want.”

The gratitude in Bucky’s eyes over this offer certainly wasn’t fake. “That’d be good.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to Pepper.”

Bucky nodded, his smile returning for a moment. He reached for Tony’s hand, and didn’t let go until it was time for them to put their coats on and leave.

+

Everyone came to the studio in a show of support and solidarity. It made Tony want to buy them all expensive cars, but he was practical. He’d just spend the next week trying to one-up himself while upgrading their equipment for them instead.

Bucky was understandably nervous, but he looked great, hair pulled back in a little ponytail, wearing a suit and tie. Everything was being broadcast live, which was a bit nerve wracking, but Pepper swore it wouldn’t be an issue.

They’d provided some photographs as B-roll for the interview. Bucky in cryofreeze. The chair and accompanying bits of brainwashing equipment that had been recovered. Bucky Barnes with the Howling Commandos. Bucky, smiling with Steve before he’d gone off to war. The empty eyes of the Winter Soldier.

“Too late to back out, huh?”

Tony brushed imaginary dust off of Bucky’s shoulders, and straightened his tie for him. “You’re going to do great. Remember, you don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.”

Bucky nodded, and grabbed his hands, holding on. “Tony…”

“Mr. Barnes? We’re ready for you.”

Bucky nodded, squeezed Tony’s hands, and let go. “I gotta go take care of something,” he said with a crooked little smile.

“You’ll do great. I’ll be right there, behind the camera. Just give the signal if you need me, okay?”

Another nod, and then Bucky grabbed him, gave him a quick hug before allowing himself to be led off. Tony watched him go, only coming out of his reverie once he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Tony stared at Steve. “What’re you thanking me for?”

Steve nodded, gave a little wave and thumbs up to Bucky as he sat down on the couch, and fidgeted nervously while someone clipped a microphone to his tie.

“Standing up for him? Being his friend?” Steve squeezed his shoulder, sighing. “Caring? All I know is that since this began, he’s been doing a hell of a lot better. And you’re a big part of that.”

Tony tried to keep that in mind while watching the interview. It was rough at times. He and Steve took turns keeping each other from storming onto the set in order to comfort Bucky, but the interviewer was respectful, as promised.

It didn’t make it any easier, watching Bucky struggling to maintain his composure while talking about the bits and pieces he remembered of his torture at the hands of HYDRA.

“I can’t speak for all of America, but personally I think you’re a hero,” the interviewer said, “and I’d like to thank you for your service.”

Steve elbowed Tony, showed him his phone, where waves of tweets were echoing the sentiment.

“Dunno ‘bout being a hero,” Bucky answered softly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “A survivor, maybe.”

“So, let’s shift gears for a moment.” Tony just stared stupidly as the interviewer asked, “When did you first realize you were in love with Tony Stark?”

Bucky laughed at this, his expression softening as he ducked his head a bit, cheeks suspiciously pink. “Ah. Well, sometimes it’s hard to pin those things down, you know?”

“So, it wasn’t love at first sight, then?”

Tony shifted uncomfortably. Pepper hadn’t mentioned any of this was going to be discussed, and he was wondering if she’d gone over that part with Bucky alone, given him some inside dirt so he could convincingly discuss their whole non-existent relationship.

“No. It was  _something_  at first sight,” Bucky said, fighting a grin. “Tony’s… beautiful. So, sure, there was always an attraction there.”

Tony blinked, felt himself blush when Bucky looked away from the interviewer, found Tony there behind the camera.

“He’s also got reason to… to hate me—more than most—but what’s he do? Moves me into his home. Treats me like… PTSD is a strange thing. Makes kindness seem like punishment sometimes. I don’t know. Tony just acted like I belonged there, made me believe it somehow.”

Tony only dragged his eyes off of Bucky when Steve tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the monitors. There was a photo of the two of them, one he hadn’t seen before. He had trouble placing when it’d been taken, but had him chatting animatedly with Bruce, while Bucky stood nearby, staring at him like he’d hung the moon.

The interviewer hummed, then pressed on. “Has it been difficult dealing with all the attention?”

“S’been strange, that’s for sure,” Bucky said with a little laugh. “Hopefully it’ll calm down a bit. Maybe it’ll help some people realize there’s nothing wrong with them, and that society just needs to catch up. I don’t know. My feelings for Tony don’t have anything to do with the public.”

Tony squirmed. Bucky was staring at him again.

“If you still want it, I have an answer for your previous question.” The interviewer motioned for him to continue. “We all get punchy after a battle, and this one day we were cleaning up some of the mess, when Tony turns to me and makes the  _worst_  joke,” Bucky was grinning, and still staring at him. “Everyone else groaned, but I couldn’t stop laughing for some reason. Tony smiled at me like we were the only two people in the world, and  _that’s_ when it hit me. That somewhere along the way I’d fallen for him.”

Hope—evil, evil hope—flared brightly within in his chest, leaving Tony’s heart racing. He was unable to breathe, or do much of anything but smile back at Bucky.

The interviewer laughed, and asked, “Do you remember the joke?”

Bucky shifted, and focused on the person speaking to him, leaving Tony feeling stranded, and confused, but able to breathe again.

“Yeah, of course. He gestured all dramatically to a bit of rubble and said,” Bucky chuckled, and then did his best Tony Stark impression. “Everyone? A moment of silence for the sidewalk. Thanks for keeping me off the streets, buddy. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Behind the camera, Tony cracked up, the sound of his laughter probably audible to viewers at home, but he couldn’t help himself. That had been  _ages_  ago, well before he’d tripped and he and Bucky had found themselves thrown together. Bucky was laughing, too, grinning at him from the other side of the camera, and just like that his hope felt justified.

“Wow,” the interviewer said, shaking their head.

Bucky gave the signal, then nodded emphatically and crooked his finger when Tony mouthed, “are you sure?” before striding onto the set, and allowing himself to be pulled down beside Bucky on the couch. He leaned over and spoke into the microphone clipped to Bucky’s tie.

“I’ll have you know my sense of humor is legendary.”

Tony settled down, crossing his legs at the ankles, smiling as Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. He was grateful the allotted time was almost up, wasn’t sure how he was supposed to just sit there without demanding to know if Bucky was telling the truth, because he was pretty sure that had been a real confession. He was also hopeful he didn’t say anything stupid, because he had no idea what came out of his mouth during the few minutes he was on air.

All he knew was one minute they were on that couch, and the next he had his back against the dressing room door, was being kissed senseless by Bucky Barnes.

“Did you mean it?” Tony asked, breathless and terrified.

“I’ve meant all of it, the whole time,” Bucky said, kissing him again. “Why d’ya think I was so worried about this plan?”

“I assumed it was because no one in their right mind should  _want_  to be in a relationship with me,” Tony answered, kissing back. “Me too, by the way, I’m crazy about you, have been for ages. Rhodey is never going to let me live this down.”

“Oh yeah?”

Tony grinned up at Bucky, feeling like he was the king of the world. “He wanted me to tell you how I felt from the beginning.”

Because they were both idiots, they stared at each other, blinking back to reality when Steve banged on the door. “Come on, fellas, let’s head on home.”

“So, this is a real thing then?” Tony asked, needing to be sure. He hardly got the words out before Bucky was kissing him again, sappy smile firmly in place on his face.

“It is for me,” he answered.

“Me too.”

Bucky reached around him and unlocked the door, throwing his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“You know what this means, right?” Tony sighed. “I owe my happiness to paparazzi scumbags.”

He couldn’t really bring himself to care, though.

**Author's Note:**

> For me the entire story existed to write Bruce's “There’s a right sort of gasoline to throw on a fire?” line. I may have issues.


End file.
